Uma nova geração de marotas
by Ale-M
Summary: UA. São os relatos das aventuras de uma próxima geração de marotas. Sim marotas xD, o que está esperando? Leia logo!


Fic tosca feita por mim e pelas minhas amigas 8D  
Cada uma fez uma parte XD  
Espero que gostem da fic n.n

----------------------------------------------------

**Uma Nova Geração de Marotas**

**Introdução**

O texto que vocês estão prestes a ler é a narração das novas marotas. Quer dizer, a primeira e inigualável geração de marotas. É claro que somos sucessoras dos marotos originais, isso é, nós temos atitudes parecidas com a deles. Nunca iremos nos inigualar a eles, mas nós queremos aproveitar a vida  
Esqueci de mencionar, quem está narrando é a sucessora de Almofadinhas.  
Me chamem de Almofadinhas  
E é claro, vocês sabem (ou deveriam saber) que quem dá ao grupo tanta genialidade sou eu. Mas, de qualquer maneira, eu preciso ir antes que a Aluada me pegue aqui.  
Ela iria querer escrever tudo de sua própria maneira, é frustrante! Em nenhum universo ela teria uma genialidade maior do que a minha para escrever, e… ops, ela está vindo, melhor esconder esse pergaminho. _Almofadinhas_

**Relato I**  
Como se ninguém fosse perceber que somos descendentes deles, Almofadinhas francamente! Ah sim, Sou a sucessora do talento, "paciência", genialidade e problemas com a lua cheia do Aluado, Não é difícil perceber que me chamam e Aluada. A única diferença talvez seja que sou um pouco mais saidinha que ele. E apesar das outras marotas serem inconseqüentes, loucas, e imaturas, somos grandes amigas, tais quais os marotos originais.  
Já que tudo que é bom dura pouco, Pontas está chegando com aquele pomo arisco que ela arranjou não sei aonde, se eu quiser preservar o que resta de sanidade na escrita desse pergaminho, é melhor eu dar um chá de sumiço nele. _Aluada_

**Relato II**

_Recado à Srt.ª Aluada: A Srt.ª Pontas cumprimenta a Srt.ª Aluada por sua grande inteligência, mas acha que ela deve assentir que a Srt.ª Pontas (Eu), não é imatura, nem inconseqüente, muito menos louca. O "louca" é algo muito vulgar. Sou insana! É diferente!_  
Ok, eu, como o verdadeiro Pontas, sou linda, maravilhosa, gostosa, inteligente, interessante, feliz, e mais um montão de coisas...Sou apanhadora Grifinória, e...bem, há um Evans na minha vida, muito brabinho também, porém, um dia eu domarei aquela fera ruiva.  
-Borrão de tinta-  
Ah, Tail!  
Ok, a Tail está tão empolgada em escrever alguma coisa nesse pergaminho que virou o tinteiro em cima dele...  
Ok, vou deixá-la escrever, antes que ela quebre sua cama de tanto pular de empolgação._Pontas_

**Relato III**

Um recadinho para a Srt. Pontas: A Srt. Tail que vos fala NÃO foi comunicada dessa carta que está escrevendo, por isso, não havia motivos para estar empolgada. Eu estava curiosa, é muito diferente...  
Agora, vocês devem estar se perguntando: "Mas não tinha nenhum Tail nos antigos Marotos, tinha?".  
Eu lhes respondo: Não, pois eu sou única e inigualável! A primeira marota da Corvinal!! A mais inteligente e esperta daqui meus queridos! Hey!! A Pontas está se exibindo de novo porque falou com o Evans... Acho que vou ficar com falta de ar, pois o ego dela ocupa um espaço enorme aqui, sabiam? Por que ela não escolhe outro cara? O Evans é, digamos, "duro-na-queda"... E desgruda mim Almofadinhas!!!! _Wormtail_

**Relato IV**

Que desgruda o que! Eu que inventei de escrever nossos relatos. Já afastei todos daqui.  
A Pontas está apanhando do Evans. A Aluada está na biblioteca. E a Tail está na sala comunal da Corvinal. Então finalmente posso colocar os relatos.  
Por exemplo, hoje nós fomos candlestinamente para hogsmeade. Voltamos cheias de doces da Dedosmel. E é claro, eu escondi todos na minha mala como sempre faço. Mas também tive que esconder a mala. Elas são malucas por um sapo de chocolate, varinhas de alcaçuz entre outras guloseimas. É incrível.  
Na próxima vez eu falo sobre as aulas, eu só passei aqui para esconder esse pergaminho.  
E acho que é melhor eu já ir embora. A Aluada está vindo e eu preciso ir para o treino de quadribol. _Almofadinhas_

--------------------------

Sim, este primeiro capitulo está gigante, mas eu gostei XD  
Digam o que acharam n.n


End file.
